It is known that brake calipers in which brake pads are movably mounted are used in vehicle braking devices. These brake pads are used for bringing into frictional contact with a brake disk in order to be able to bring about vehicle deceleration. For this purpose, it is necessary that the brake pads are provided with a suitable guide, which guides a feed movement, i.e. a braking movement. Corresponding main bodies are provided for this purpose in the case of known brake pads, in which main bodies guide openings are formed, through which guide pins project. In the case of use of a braking device, the brake lining comes into braking contact with the surface of a brake disk. This gives rise to a force acting on the guide pins and on the rim of the guide openings, on the one hand enabling an accompanying movement by the brake pad together with the brake disk to take place relative to the brake caliper within very narrow limits. This accompanying movement is guided by the guide openings.